


The Here and Now

by Aeiouna



Series: The More The Merrier [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	The Here and Now

Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Victor's sleeping frame on the other side of the bed. He scoot a little closer to him and reached to wrap his other arm around the other man when he noticed Victor talking in his sleep.

Or, rather, moaning in his sleep.

Yuuri knew this day was going to come, and frankly, he was okay with it. Victor Nikiforov wasn't the type of man to just give himself up to one person, and Yuuri was totally willing to share him.

Especially since the other man Victor wanted, well... They'd already shared him once.

Yuuri reached past Victor to find his phone on the bedside table. He slipped his glasses on and unlocked the device (Victor was predictable. His passcode was the date of the Cup of China free skates. The day they first kiss. Of course.) He scrolled through the contacts with his rudimentary Russian the best he could. He found the contact he was looking for and dialed the number on his own phone. He bit his lip as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" came the greeting in French, followed by, "This is Christophe Giacometti."

Some swears in Japanese, followed by, "Chris? It's Yuuri," in English.

"Katsuki?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded even though Chris couldn't see it. "I kinda, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor? Of me?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you've finally accepted that I am the master of sex appeal and you want pointers?"

Yuuri scrubbed his face with his hand. "No, Chris. This is a favor for Victor."

"Victor?" Chris' voice raised about an octave, "What do you mean?"

"He wants," Yuuri took a deep breath to psyche himself up, "he wants a repeat of Barcelona."

Chris nearly dropped his phone. Barcelona had been such an amazing night for him. It had been the first time in years he and Victor had done, well, anything. Victor had been Chris' first. The day he turned 18, in fact, and they had kept it up until the year before Victor retired. That was the year Chris met his... his ex-boyfriend now, since Barcelona, and he cut things off but always wanted to keep it open.

But that was when Victor went running to Yuuri.

Chris was pulled from his thoughts by Yuuri trying to get his attention. "Chris?"

"Oh... oh shit sorry Yuuri. Yeah, definitely down. Anything for Victor!"

"Cool, cool," Yuuri nodded, "Well you have my number now. Call me when you're heading out to Russia."

"Of course, will do," Chris said before hanging up.

Yuuri stared at his phone after hearing the beep indicating the call had ended. What was he doing? Why was he doing it?

He rested his head on the pillow and looked over. Victor had shifted and was now facing Yuuri's direction.

There was Yuuri's answer.

He was doing it for Victor.

* * *

"Victor! I'll be back later I have some errands to run!" Yuuri called out as he tossed his jacket on and grabbed his keys. "I'll pick up the dry cleaning and food for Makkachin on my way home!" He didn't wait for Victor's response before running out the door, sending Victor a text with the same information he called out before leaving just in case Victor didn't hear him at first. Chris' flight was landing in 30 minutes and the airport was a 45 minute train ride away. Victor had turned off Yuuri's alarm because he didn't want him to get out of bed just yet.

He sprinted to the train station and nearly slammed his pass into the reader before settling in a seat. He called Chris' number and left a voicemail since he knew the flight was still in the air and his phone was still turned off. "Chris, it's Yuuri. Running behind. Will be there about 15 to 20 minutes late. Blame Victor."

After hanging up, he looked out the window at the scenery. His mind wandered to Barcelona, the catalyst for him on a train to the airport to pick up Christophe Giacometii. And he would be lying if he didn't want this as much as Victor did. He was just even less vocal than Victor about it. He possibly, well, loved both of them. A little bit. For different reasons.

He hadn't even realized the train arrived at his stop. Once the train was unloading he stepped up and got off, walking the short distance to Chris' terminal. He looked around. Chris wasn't there yet so that was at least a bonus. Maybe the flight was delayed. Good. He plopped on a chair and waited to see Chris.

He didn't realize he had nodded off until someone shook him awake (he was really lost in his thoughts today). He flailed a bit before looking up. "Chris!"

"Hey, sorry about being late. There was turbulence."

"No problem," Yuuri stood up, "I was running late too. Left you a voicemail but you can ignore it." He helped Chris with his bags and they headed for the trains again. "Just need to make a few stops on our way back to the flat."

"No problem," Chris flashed him a smile. They made those stops and headed to Victor and Yuuri's place. "Victor!" Yuuri called out, "I'm home!"

Victor came down the hallway with his million watt grin. "Yuuri!" he then stopped in his tracks. "Chris?"

"Surprise!" Chris grinned, "Yuuri told me you were missing me, so I decided to show up. "Something about Barcelona and a repeat."

Victor between Yuuri and Chris. Yuuri broke the silence. "You talk in your sleep, Victor. I can never make out the Russian but I know my name, I know Chris' name, and I know how you sound when you're moaning."

Victor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So I do."

Chris just laughed. "More information than I probably needed to know."

"Says someone who has seen both of us naked," Yuuri pointed out.

Victor clasped his hands together. "C'mon guys, let's eat. Chris you must be starving since airplane food is a joke. I ordered a bunch of piroshki!"

* * *

Yuuri shivered a bit as the three of them lounged on the couch, Makkachin at their feet. He got up and started a fire in the fireplace before sitting back between Chris and Victor.

Chris pulled Yuuri to him, Yuuri's face falling into Chris' lap. Victor set Yuuri's feet in his lap before scooting closer to Chris and setting his head on his shoulder. Yuuri looked over. Victor's face was blissful. That alone was worth it.

And then Victor and Chris kissed. A hot, passionate kiss between two people who had pent up their sexual energy for ages. And honestly, that's not too far off from the truth. Yuuri enjoyed watching them, but Victor had other plans. He pulled away from Chris, pulled Yuuri back into a sitting position, and kissed him just as passionately. Yuuri closed his eyes and melted into the kiss like he had so many times before.

When Victor pulled away he once again flitted his gaze between Yuuri and Chris. "I've got the two most important people in my life right here. Chris, I understand why you did it but I never wanted you to let me go."

"You wouldn't have found Yuuri though, at least, not like this," Chris pointed out.

"That's why I say I understand why you did it. We both needed to spread our wings. And Yuuri, my precious, beautiful Yuuri. What you've done for me since we've met. You mean the world to me. I never want to choose between the two of you."

Yuuri adjusted his glasses and blushed a bit. "You should never have to, I mean, if Chris is okay with it. We can be our own thing. The three of us."

"Yuuri, I'm surprised you're okay with it," Chris stated.

"Well I kiiiiiinda," Yuuri buried his face in his hands. "I have a crush on you too, Chris."

Chris kissed the top of Yuuri's forehead. "Good, cause I quite fancy you too, Yuuri."

Yuuri leaned back into them. He could get used to this.


End file.
